bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Crossroads
| image = | kanji =ブリーチ･クロスロード | romaji =Burīchi: Kurosurōdo | genre = , , | created by =Zf6hellion | published by =Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki | original run =— — | arcs = | stories =Bleach: Days on End | roleplays = }} Bleach Crossroads (ブリーチ･クロスロード, Burīchi Kurosurōdo) is an alternate universe fanfiction written by User:Zf6hellion. Crossroads follows Kazuki Matsushita, Kogarashi Hashimoto, Shū, and others as they graduate from the into the ranks of the Gotei 13, charting their growth under the original incarnation of the organization, and its most brutal. Over the course of the story they will come face-to-face with numerous races and conflicts such as the first war between the and . The story is intended to serve as a prequel to Bleach: Days on End, due to the author having difficulties starting the latter off with such a large cast. Cast Primary Characters Kazuki Matsushita :The primary protagonist of the Crossroads continuity. With black messy hair and pale skin, Kazuki Matsushita is a and resident of the Konpekikugi, he is timid and self-depreciating, viewing himself as a failure and good for nothing. In an attempt to change this view of himself he seeks out the so that he might become a . He knows little of his past life as a , something that he seeks to rectify though with no clear idea on how. Kogarashi Hashimoto :Kogarashi Hashimoto is a from Kyōkai, the 45th Northern Rukongai District. He is a tall man that lived in ancient before his migration to Soul Society. He is a rough and wild individual, seeming to seek little more than a good fight and something fun to do. He is infamous among his fellow pupils at the Shinō Academy for having obtained a and achieving before the first week of training had been completed. He is one of the Jishō Shikan (自称士官, Would-be Officers), nicknamed Kyōkaze (狂風, Wild Wind). He has a connection to the Hán Family. Shū :Shū is a from Konpekikugi, from the same household as Kazuki, as his older sister though they aren't blood relatives. She was once the captain of a pirate ship, active in the areas around the and infamously known as Chibō Kaijū (血毛海, Blood-Haired Sea Beast) because of her red coloured hair. She is an active personality with a drive for adventure which puts her at odds with the relatively static life presented by the Rukongai. After meeting Toshiaki Ōtomo, she decides to become a Shinigami. Supporting Characters Plot Overview Setting The universe Crossroads takes place in was originally set to be the same one as the canonical , focusing around the origins of the . This plan eventually shifted due to numerous revelations from the most recent arc causing numerous changes to take place. Thus Crossroads takes place in an alternate universe though it keeps parts of its connection with the canon in place. Primarily, the story is rooted in Soul Society, following the characters as they become Shinigami. The and Hueco Mundo serve prominently as well as the story develops. Trivia *''Crossroads'' was originally going to be titled Crossroad of Beginnings, though the author changed his mind upon realizing how cheesy it sounded.